


Dynamic Equilibrium

by badley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, in the straightest way possible sorry, kyle's like, ur cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badley/pseuds/badley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really late. Raven can feel her usual level of snark falling and the light catches his jaw and - </p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Look i'm sorry idk man have these nerds they're in love

"Mt. Weather goes to so much trouble, y'know?" Wick says, once, when they are both tired and it's late (or very, very early). He takes her blank stare as encouragement, apparently, and continues: "I mean - acid fog? Are you kidding me? The kind of resources you need..." 

And his voice trails off as he adds a line or two to whichever ridiculous schematic he's dreaming up now.

Dork.

"Mt. Weather," she drawls, "has all the resources they could ever want for the various brands of murder they're up to." 

He doesn't say anything, just sort of hums and leans forward so he can see the tablet in front of him better, which is set to minimum brightness to conserve charge. The light from the old bulbs they've hooked up to a very shaky power grid, is glaring in her eyes and catching the stubble on his jaw and dammit didn't he shave, like, yesterday?

She returns to the mess in front of her almost angrily. She's not mad mad, just annoyed because it's times like right now that he looks less like a boy than a man and - sort of stupidly attractive. And then her stomach gets all weird in a way she can only compare to how she felt before spacewalks, except less heavy on the nerves or excitement, and more just warm and happy.

It's not how Finn made her feel, not blood thundering in her ears while he would catch her hand in touches that had been normal since they met each other.

It's certainly not how Bellamy made her feel. Bellamy's cute and sweet and objectively hot as fuck, but they never had something special. Bell is her best friend. And he's off possibly being killed in Mount Weather.

When she digs a wire out of the broken microwave in front of her with renewed vigor, he looks up, glances at the microwave, and asks, "Reyes. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Wick. Pass me the pliers."

He gives them without comment, but he's still staring at her.

"If you need a picture," she lets her eyes flick up to his, takes in his messy hair and the circles under his eyes, and charges on, "the tablet you've got there might still have a camera."

"Like I don't have that face of yours memorised."

"What face?"

"The ... I-just-thought-of-something-awful-face. When you're not gonna talk about." And she would shut him down right there, but although she's tired and angry, she's not angry at him.

A peaceful silence reigns for all of eight seconds before he sighs "Well, we can't have this."

"Silence?"

"I meant you internalising every negative emotion you have. But sure. Silence."

"Are you actually asking me what's wrong, because I swear to -"

"What's wrong, Reyes?"

"Wick, don't test me."

"I'm not testing you. I'm being nice. I've been told women appreciate these things."

"As if women talk to you." They do. They really, really do, they flirt with him like there's no tomorrow, and it used to never catch her eye, but now when they're in public, that's all that happens. It' s fine, because she doesn't care.

"Oh, what does that make of you, Reyes?" He hasn't looked down at his work yet since he started staring at her - she hopes this doesn't mean he'll be stubborn about this.

"A badass."

"Y'know, the two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Right, but badass is the more prominent trait." She picks up a pair of scissors and tries to hack off a wire with its dull blade. 

Wick's still staring, and she can hear him tapping against the table while his teeth are probably worrying his lip. He wants to say something, she can tell, something serious and real that she will not be able to handle. Instead, he raises his eyebrow at her and says, "That's what you'd like to believe."

"Really?" She looks up at him, incredulous.

"It's surprisingly notable how female you are," he hums lowly, eyes tracing the curve of her jaw and his mouth open just the slightest bit. 

She feels her thighs tense, and looks down at them in surprise before she can help it. Her muscles always pull tight when she's apprehensive or stressed or excited or - interested. Her own body, really?

She tries not to think about how often her body has let her down the past while.

When she glances back over at him, Wick swallows thickly and pushes his chair back with a loud scraping noise. He passes her calmly, but as soon as he's out of the room she can hear him cursing while she walks away.

Raven finds she's much more productive as soon as she knows she's causing trouble.

Of course she's a badass.

**Author's Note:**

> So - did that make sense? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
